memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Rubicon/Characters
A listing of characters from . Maxwell Ovirosch Maxwell Ovirosch was born April 27, 2850. He was born to a family of Kepollian descent (which explains his unusual last name). As a young child, he became a lover of poetry and literature. As Maxwell grew, he became one of many children with an affinity for space. He joined Starfleet and was posted to the USS Franklin, where his rank grew to Lieutenant Commander. On one of its voyages in 2878, the Franklin was attacked by an anomaly. It killed many of the crewmembers, including the captain and first officer. Ovirosch was left alone to defeat whatever it was. He freed the crew from the things grasp and returned a hero to Starfleet, but the incident still haunts him. He was given the rank of captain and given command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-S). After her destruction, he was placed on board the Rubicon. He is honored by his captainship of the Rubicon, but he is also fearful of the responsibility. Kandir Zosni Kandir Zosni was born December 17, 2667. He is an El-Aurian born on New El-Aurian, the terraformed new homeworld of his species. As he grew, he became very intuned into the spacetime continuum. At the age of 18, he joined Starfleet. There he met Kelsa. He fell deeply in love with her. As part of the El-Aurian culture, they ascended the steps of becoming committed to one another. But soon, with matters becoming more serious about Starfleet, as the Temporal Cold War became more embroiled, Zosni applied for a more imminent commission. Kelsa, threatened by this, believed it was not her relationship anymore and decided that there was not hope for them. Their fates were disparate. Having fleed Zosni, she then boarded a shuttle that was intended to take her to her home city, meanwhile, the espionage of Naln was in place. This caused the shuttle to crash and destroy all nineteen lives on board. Zosni was devastated. He joined Starfleet, spiritually alone. For two hundred years, up to the time he was assigned to the Rubicon, Zosni felt fervent remorse for his mistakes. He was almost never able to free himself from these regrets. On one assignment, in the year 2886, he experienced an anomaly that sent him back to the time of the accident. There he eventually came to rectify his emotions. Zosni is a great help to the Rubicon, as it is a timeship and he, as an El-Aurian, has transtemporal sensory abilities. He can detect when things are incorrect in the timeline and can experience any number of what seem almost supernatural phenomena. Bayeb Bayeb was born on July 7, 2853. He is a Sellolsian, an alien race from within the Federation that experiences emotions differently, which makes it difficult for Bayeb to carry on with the crew of the ships he is assigned on. Because of this fact, he often has issues with confidence. Bayeb's first assignment was to the Enterprise-S, under the command of Ovirosch. There, with his broad perspicacity, he quickly rose to the rank of Lt. Commander. Once the Enterprise was destroyed, Bayeb soon had reassignment on the USS Rubicon. There he met Inas, whom he soon developed deep emotions for. Inas Inas, born sometime in the year 2781, is a female Changeling, who left the Dominion in order to join Starfleet. As a young Founder, she was influenced by the deep impact past dimplomacy had had on the Dominion, causing it to grow more democratice, especially during the Alliance era. When she was a young girl, she was a witness to the continuing existence of suppression, in the Dominion and throughout the Gamma Quadrant. Turning from these beliefs, she travelled to the Alpha Quadrant, which had become completely absorbed into the Federation. Because Changelings do not use names, she chose a name from Dominionese, as "Inas" means "distinct." It is a rare word in the Dominon language. There she found an interest in the usage of her shapeshifting ability for beneficial reconnaissance. She soon joined Starfleet and became a part of the Temporal Integrity Commission. Inas aided in She is a beneficial asset to the Rubicon, which she soon bceame assigned to, because of her ability to blend in in any timeframe. Allizander Hyphol Allizander Hyphol is the Quathi medical officer. He is known to have unique abilities from his species background. He is a whimsical man, whom very few know much of his background. It is known that in his past he served during a galactic conflict at a colony in the Delta Quadrant where the factions were once again at war. He also fought against the Sphere Builders in the TCW on board the USS Momentum. He is an experted doctor and is known for his bed-side manner. Aolia Aolia, born September 23, 2852, is the beautiful Zaakrean counselor on board the Rubicon. It is known she comes from a cultured and compassionate and sophisticated family on Zaakrea. As a Zaakrean, she has the ability, when in physical contact, to have a blend of empathic and telepathic communication with a person. She is known for her beauty, a common thing with Zaakreans, as well as her compassion. She is a common interlocuter with much of the crew, especially during the traumatic experiences of the alternate timeline. Parvius Parvius is the dedicated Romulan security officer on board the Rubicon. While he serves a great use on board the Rubicon, he was not always so important. On New Romulus, he was not an especially gifted child, and was often overlooked. Even his name, a word introduced into the Romulan Laethien (Latin) dialect, in which many Latin words were introduced into the Romulan language when they first left Vulcan, means "small." He is a fairly succinct man, except for when something troubles him, and he is committed to the security of others. Thelys Thelys is the Xindi-Arboreal engineer aboard the Rubicon. He is an amiable man, generous and cordial. While many people might be turned away by his bruly appearance, he is actually sincerely kind. In the past it is known that his father at one point moved his family from the Xindi-Arboreal colony to Cefro Prime for scientific study. During that time, they were attacked by a band of Pok'Re who wanted his information. In the raid, Thelys's mother and brother were apparently killed. Thelys's father gave up the information but insisted he accompany them to show them how to implement it. They allowed Thelys to fly home on the automated shuttle. He had been spared, but his father disappeared forever. He eventually met his brother, though it was his brother from an alternate reality, where events had unfolded in the opposite way: with Thelys's death and his brother, Alerix's, survival. Ziverok Naln Ziverok Naln is a Plveean known for his temporal crimes. Naln was born in an alternate reality in which the Iconians had spread their tyrrany across the galaxy and had destroyed individual cultures. In the hopes of changing this, Naln began experimenting with temporal technologies. Because of this, his body soon became flooded with chroniton radiation and temporal energy. This caused hiim to experience a phenomena where he was simultaneously able to perceive past, present and future at once, giving him the knowledge to create a device through which he could communicate to the past. He used the temporal holographic communicator, an imperfect device that had many side-effects, like the pre-echo effect, to communicate to the years before Enterprise first began its mission and created the Suliban Cabal to do his bidding. For the sake of his people's preservation, he indirectly, by manipulating the Suliban, caused the Federation to come into existence, knowing that one day, his homeworld of Plvee would join this union and inherit democracy. He was the single cause of the entire Temporal Cold War and created the Federation by using humanity as its leaders. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Star Trek: Rubicon